oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2013
Beste Film ; Vinner : 12 Years a Slave -- Brad Pitt, Debe Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner, Steve McQueen, Anthony Katagas ; Nominerte : American Hustle -- Charles Roven, Richard Suckle, Megan Ellison, Jonathan Gordon : Captain Phillips -- Scott Rudin, Dana Brunetti, Michael De Luca : Dallas Buyers Club -- Robbie Brenner, Rachel Winter : Gravity -- David Heyman, Alfonso Cuarón : Her -- Megan Ellison, Spike Jonze, Vincent Landay : Nebraska -- Albert Berger, Ron Yerxa : Philomena -- Gabrielle Tana, Steve Coogan, Tracey Seaward : The Wolf of Wall Street -- Martin Scorsese, Leonardo DiCaprio, Joey McFarland, Emma Tillinger Koskoff Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Matthew McConaughey -- Dallas Buyers Club (Ron Woodroof) ; Nominerte : Christian Bale -- American Hustle (Irving Rosenfeld) : Bruce Dern -- Nebraska (Woody Grant) : Leonardo DiCaprio -- The Wolf of Wall Street (Jordan Belfort) : Chiwetel Ejiofor -- 12 Years a Slave (Solomon Northup) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Cate Blanchett -- Blue Jasmine (Jasmine) ; Nominerte : Amy Adams -- American Hustle (Sydney Prosser) : Sandra Bullock -- Gravity (Dr. Ryan Stone) : Judi Dench -- Philomena (Philomena) : Meryl Streep -- August: Osage County (Violet Weston) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Jared Leto -- Dallas Buyers Club (Rayon) ; Nominerte : Barkhad Abdi -- Captain Phillips (Muse) : Bradley Cooper -- American Hustle (Richie DeMaso) : Jonah Hill -- The Wolf of Wall Street (Donnie Azoff) : Michael Fassbender -- 12 Years a Slave (Edwin Epps) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Lupita Nyong'o -- 12 Years a Slave (Patsey) ; Nominerte : Sally Hawkins -- Blue Jasmine (Ginger) : Jennifer Lawrence -- American Hustle (Rosalyn Rosenfeld) : Julia Roberts -- August: Osage County (Barbara Weston) : June Squibb -- Nebraska (Kate Grant) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Alfonso Cuarón -- Gravity ; Nominerte : Steve McQueen -- 12 Years a Slave : Alexander Payne -- Nebraska : David O. Russell -- American Hustle : Martin Scorsese -- The Wolf of Wall Street Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Her -- Spike Jonze ; Nominerte : American Hustle -- Eric Singer, David O. Russell : Blue Jasmine -- Woody Allen : Dallas Buyers Club -- Craig Borten, Melisa Wallack : Nebraska -- Bob Nelson Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : 12 Years a Slave -- John Ridley ; Nominerte : Captain Phillips -- Billy Ray : Før midnatt -- Richard Linklater, Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke : Philomena -- Steve Coogan, Jeff Pope : The Wolf of Wall Street -- Terence Winter Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Den store skjønnheten -- Italia ; Nominerte : Alabama & Monroe -- Beglia : Jakten -- Danmark : The Missing Picture -- Kambodsja : Omar -- Palestina Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Vinner : Frost -- Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, Peter Del Vecho ; Nominerte : Croods -- Chris Sanders, Kirk De Micco, Kristine Belson : Ernest og Celestine -- Benjamin Renner, Didier Brunner : Grusomme meg 2 -- Chris Renaud, Pierre Coffin, Christopher Meledandri : Vinden stiger -- Hayao Miyazaki, Toshio Suzuki Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Gravity -- Emmanuel Lubezki ; Nominerte : The Grandmaster -- Philippe Le Sourd : Inside Llewyn Davis -- Bruno Delbonnel : Nebraska -- Phedon Papamichael : Prisoners -- Roger Deakins Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Gravity -- Alfonso Cuarón, Mark Sanger ; Nominerte : 12 Years a Slave -- Joe Walker : American Hustle -- Jay Cassidy, Crispin Struthers, Alan Baumgarten : Captain Phillips -- Christopher Rouse : Dallas Buyers Club -- Martin Pensa, Jean-Marc Vallée Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : The Great Gatsby -- art director: Catherine Martin, sett dekoratør: Beverley Dunn ; Nominerte : 12 Years a Slave -- art director: Adam Stockhausen, sett dekoratør: Alice Baker : American Hustle -- art director: Judy Becker, sett dekoratør: Heather Loeffler : Gravity -- art director: Andy Nicholson, sett dekoratør: Rosie Goodwin, Joanne Woollard : Her -- art director: K.K. Barrett, sett dekoratør: Gene Serdena Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : The Great Gatsby -- Catherine Martin ; Nominerte : 12 Years a Slave -- Patricia Norris : American Hustle -- Michael Wilkinson : The Grandmaster -- William Chang : The Invisible Woman -- Michael O'Connor Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Gravity -- Steven Price ; Nominerte : Boktyven -- John Williams : Her -- Will Butler, Owen Pallett : Philomena -- Alexandre Desplat : Saving Mr. Banks -- Thomas Newman Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Let it Go" -- Frost (musikk/tekst: Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez) ; Nominerte : "Happy" -- Grusomme meg 2 (musikk/tekst: Pharrell Williams) : "The Moon Song" -- Her (musikk/tekst: Karen O, tekst: Spike Jonze) : "Ordinary Love" -- Mandela: Veien til frihet (musikk/tekst: Bono, musikk: Adam Clayton, The Edge, Larry Mullen Jr.) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Dallas Buyers Club -- Adruitha Lee, Robin Mathews ; Nominerte : Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa -- Steve Prouty : The Lone Ranger -- Joel Harlow, Gloria Pasqua Casny Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Gravity -- Skip Lievsay, Niv Adiri, Christopher Benstead, Chris Munro ; Nominerte : Captain Phillips -- Chris Burdon, Mark Taylor, Mike Prestwood Smith, Chris Munro : Hobbiten: Smaugs ødemark -- Christopher Boyes, Michael Hedges, Michael Semanick, Tony Johnson : Inside Llewyn Davis -- Skip Lievsay, Greg Orloff, Peter F. Kurland : Lone Survivor -- Andy Koyama, Beau Borders, David Brownlow Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : Gravity -- Glenn Freemantle ; Nominerte : All is Lost -- Steve Boeddeker, Richard Hymns : Captain Phillips -- Oliver Tarney : Hobbiten: Smaugs ødemark -- Brent Burge : Lone Survivor -- Wylie Stateman Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Gravity -- Timothy Webber, Chris Lawrence, David Shirk, Neil Corbould ; Nominerte : Hobbiten: Smaugs ødemark -- Joe Letteri, Eric Saindon, David Clayton, Eric Reynolds : Iron Man 3 -- Christopher Townsend, Guy Williams, Erik Nash, Daniel Sudick : The Lone Ranger -- Tim Alexander, Gary Brozenich, Edson Williams, John Frazier : Star Trek Into Darkness -- Roger Guyett, Pat Tubach, Ben Grossmann, Burt Dalton Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : 20 Feet from Stardom -- Morgan Neville, Gil Friesen, Caitrin Rogers ; Nominerte : The Act of Killing -- Joshua Oppenheimer, Signe Byrge Sørensen : Cutie and the Boxer -- Zachary Heinzerling, Lydia Dean Pilcher : Dirty Wars -- Richard Rowley, Jeremy Scahill : The Square -- Jehane Noujaim, Karim Amer Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Lady in Number 6: Music Saved My Life -- Malcolm Clarke, Nicholas Reed ; Nominerte : CaveDigger -- Jeffrey Karoff : Facing Fear -- Jason Cohen : Karama Has No Walls -- Sara Ishaq : Prison Terminal: The Last Days of Private Jack Hall -- Edgar Barens Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Hellium -- Anders Walter, Kim Magnusson ; Nominerte : Do I Have to Take Care of Everything? -- Selma Vilhunen, Kirsikka Saari : Just Before Losing Everything -- Xavier Legrand, Alexandre Gavras : That Wasn't Me -- Esteban Crespo : The Voorman Problem -- Mark Gill, Baldwin Li Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Mr. Hublot -- Laurent Witz, Alexandre Espigares ; Nominerte : Feral -- Daniel Sousa, Dan Golden : Get a Horse! -- Lauren MacMillan, Dorothy McKim : Possessions -- Shuhei Morita : Room on the Broom -- Max Lang, Jan Lachauer Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Angela Lansbury : Steve Martin : Piero Tosi Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award ; Vinner : Angelina Jolie